Analyzing and Christmas Parties
by Booklover6
Summary: This is for all the people who were confused by my first story. T for safety. Enjoy!  Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Ya hear? NOTHING! I added the sequel as chapter two. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Analyzing and Christmas parties(Sadie's P.O.V.)

"Tell the story Sadie."

"No!"

"Tell the damn story!"

"No!"

"Do it or you can't go back to England for spring break."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"No pancakes for a month."

"Fine, you bastard."

I don't know when I fell love him. Maybe it was when he followed me around, teasing and taunting me. Maybe it was when he didn't kill me the second I gave up his secret name. Or maybe it was when he held me after Anubis told me he didn't love me, said he loved someone else. That night,two years ago, he comforted me as I cried, albeit reluctantly. Carter and Zia were too caught up in each other to offer any and Isis went on a girls day out, said they were bored out of their minds watching us teach other magicians. And Horus, well he went off somewhere, completely unknown. Set was the only one left. He was so understanding, like he knew what heartbreak was like. He probably did. After living for thousands of years, you tend to pick up a few things along the way. I felt the couch dip beside, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Zia smiling at me slightly.

"Are you okay? You looked troubled." She asked, her eyes flickering towards Set. I smiled back glad she cared. Though the smile didn't reach my eyes it seemed to convince her.

"That's great! Do you want to join Horus, Carter, and I in a game of Monopoly?" I shook my head, my mind felt too clouded to do anything but stare into the fire and sip tea at the moment. Zia shrugged, got up, and crossed the living room were Horus and Carter were waiting. My eyes travelled from the warm cackling fire to the window. Why anyone would want to have a christmas party in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve escaped me. But that didnt stop Zia. It was absurd, nor was it much of a party. They were just sitting around listening stupid christmas songs. I brought the tea cup up to my lips, it was no fun being angsty during Christmas.

Set's P.O.V.

"There is no way in hell I am going to spill all my inner thoughts and feelings to you imbeciles."

"If I had to do it so do you! If you don't its the couch for three weeks"

"Th Thre Three Weeks? W-what? Ohhhh, you are EVIL!""I was taught by the best wasn't I?"

"….Fine…."

"What are they talking about Zia?"

"Shhh, don't worry your pretty little head over it, Carter."

I glared at the table top, as if it were the source of my problem. Damn human emotions, why did they have to be so bloody difficult? I am the God of Evil, I am not supposed to love so stupid human.

("HEY!" "I didn't mean it!" "Mmmhmm, suuuuure.")

"Ugh. I'm acting like one of those stupid Greek gods." I muttered to myself, propping my legs up onto the table.

"How so?" A voice purred in my ear. I jerked my head around and stared at Bast. Damn sneaky cat.

"Never mind, what do you want?" I asked, irritated. She chuckled slightly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Am I not allowed to talk to you?" She replied.

"No, now leave me alone" I snapped. I was in no mood to chat. The Goddess laughed, patting my shoulder. She turned without a word but I could swear she said

"Moody Pedophile". I brought my hands up to my face, rubbing it tiredly. I glanced at Sadie through my fingers. She was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, staring out the window. The firelight making her look like an angle. I looked away, when she turned her light blue eyes my way. I shoved my hands into my only to be stopped by something stiff and soft. I pulled the object out of my pocket and stared at it. How the hell did I get mistletoe in my pocket? I swung my head towards Bast, who was standing beside Horus watching him fail miserably at Monoploy. She must have felt my glare because she turned to me and smirked. I glowered at her for a moment then turned back to the mistletoe. Why would she put mistletoe in my pocket? What could she possibly think I could do with it? Unless…No… how could she know? Meh, what do I got to lose? Might as well use it. I swung my legs off of the table and stood up, making my way slowly towards Sadie. She looked up surprised when I tapped her shoulder.

"Yes, Set? What do want?" She asked, suprised. Her voice was light and held none of the sarcasm it usually held.

"Could I talk to you a moment?" I asked, holding out my hand. She looked hesitant but she nodded and stood up. Her blue long sleeved dress that Isis forced her into swirling around her. She made her way around the couch and grabbed my hand, allowing me to lead her towards the patio. I snatched hourus's coat of the back of a chair and handed it to her. She took it, eyeing me curiously.

"So you don't get cold." I mumbled. She nodded. I opened the patio door and we stepped outside. Right before the door slid closed I got a glimpse of Bast still smirking. Damn sneaky mischievous cat.

Bast's P.O.V.

"HEY! You didn't have to snatch out of my hand!"

"Sorry, But this looks like fun! Oh very mature Set, sticking out your at me."

"Neh!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sadie and Set walk out onto the patio. I cackled evilly, catching the attention of the others.

"Phase one, complete?" Isis asked, an evil grin matching mine spreading over her face. I nodded.

"Then Phase Two is a go." Zia said, standing. Isis and I followed. Carter and Hourus stared at us frightened.

"What's Phase two?" They asked. Zia and I grabbed them and dragged them towards the patio.

"You'll see." We said in union.

AN: I just want to thank my Beta for helping me and pushing me to actually write the story.

And...That's all I have to say!

Great days and nights, Booklover6 :D


	2. Blame the Mistletoe

Sadie's POV

* * *

><p>I glanced up above their heads to his raised hand, which was holding mistletoe. My gaze shifted from it to the man holding it, his red eyes swirling with emotions: lust,passion,care and…..love? What, no its impossible, theres no way he loves me like I love him. Impossible. Yet here he is holding mistletoe above my head practically begging me to kiss him. Still theres no way. Just as I was about to open my mouth to yell at him about personal space and ask if this was some sick joke, he pressed his soft lips against mine. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, like a C4 bomb exploding in the middle of a city demolishing every thing insight. [Carter just fell off his chair for the about the fourth time of my retelling of the story. When I saw the look of pure horror on my brother's face Set and I burst out laughing.] Like a Nuk that had found its target. Like nothing else mattered, like nobody else existed except us. I heard a soft thud as what I guessed was the mistletoe, and felt a hand entangler itself in my hair, pulling me closer. An arm wrapped around my waist as I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. We were when full out make out session by then. When we finally broke apart for air I fell against him and took in my surroundings, we were on my Gram and Gramps's patio in their backyard over looking a small frozen pond. It was snowing gently , the sun peeking up over the horizon, seemingly setting the snow on fire. I looked up at the man I was clinging to to see gazing at me in pure joy and love, a small warm smile playing across his features, completely unaware of our audience.<p>

"Set." I said, thinking about how beautiful it was when he smiled.

"Yes?" Set asked. Brushing a red dyed lock out of my face and behind my ear.

"I Love You" I said it so gently it was almost inaudible, afraid that I had scared him off. When I peeked up at him through my lashes, he was absolutely beaming.

"I Love You too." He leaned down kissing me gently. A strangled sounding cough came behind me, causing Set to look up startled and shocked and me to spin around to face our intruders, and saw two shocked faces, two pleased/giddy expressions and one highly amused expression. These five people were my best friends and family; Bast, Carter, Horus, Isis and my absolute best friend and only one to know about my crush, Zia.

"EEEEEEE! Oh My Gods! Finally!" Zia and Isis squealed at the same time. ["We did not squeal!" Zia and Isis yelled. Horus snickered "Yes you did" The two females glared at him] Carter shifted his stare from Set and I to his girlfriend and the goddess.

"YOU KNEW!" Carter shouted.

"Of course! She told me! I'm her Best Friend!" Zia said at the same time Isis stated matter-of-factly, "You'd have to be blind not to see the way they look at each other."

Carter look dumbfounded "How did this all happen?" He asked still trying to make sense of the situation. Set and I glanced at each other, then at the mistletoe. Bast, who had been quite through the whole ordeal burst out laughing when she saw what we were looking at. Set and I looked up from the mistletoe and at our friends and said simultaneously;

"Blame the Mistletoe.

**AN: I did this for shits and giggles~ Sorry for wasting your time on a pairing some of you obviously don't like~ ( ﾟヮﾟ)**


End file.
